


Le voir grandir

by So_chan07



Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Le temps a passé mais, aux yeux d'Amir, Karluk est demeuré un enfant.





	Le voir grandir

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages et univers appartiennent à leur créatrice, Kaoru Mori.

Amir ne l'avait pas vu venir. Occupée qu'elle était à dépecer le lièvre qu'elle venait de chasser, elle n'avait pas entendu son mari entrer. Même si elle connaissait les gestes par cœur, elle était toujours entièrement concentrée à sa tâche. Comme si baisser son attention, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pouvait ruiner son ouvrage. Elle se devait de ne pas faire la moindre erreur. Par égard pour l'animal qu'elle avait tué.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle chercha de quoi essuyer ses mains couvertes de sang qu'elle le vit. Il s'était assis, l'observant sans mot dire, sans oser la déranger. Le couple, complice, échangea un sourire. Les mains propres, Amir amena à boire à Karluk. Ce dernier, une fois son verre reposé, la regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Amir. Si nous allions chasser tous les deux demain ?

Le cœur de la jeune femme avait cessé de battre. Déjà son imagination fertile dessinait de multiples hypothèses tragiques. Son corps, lui, ne bougeait pas, aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc. Elle voyait le corps de Karluk au sol, la terre imbibée de sang, les membres brisés. Si le corps n'avait pas subi une chute mortelle, c'était un prédateur qui avait été cause de la mort. Une meute de loups qui mettait Karluk à bas de son cheval, le dévorant sous ses yeux, emplissant les oreilles de ses cris.

Amir revint à la réalité quand Karluk posa sa main sur sa joue. Le contact était chaud, rassurant. Posant sa main sur celle de son époux pour la retirer, Amir remarqua alors qu'elle était bien plus grande que la sienne. Regardant mieux Karluk, elle constata qu'il avait grandi. Il n'était plus l'enfant qu'elle avait épousé, il y a de cela des années maintenant. Mais à le voir tous les jours, à le choyer, à veiller sur lui, à le protéger, Amir avait fermé les yeux. Comme une mère refusant que son enfant grandisse et quitte, un jour, le foyer familial.

La main d'Amir était fine, presque fragile, dans celle de Karluk. C'était là une preuve indéniable. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser cette chasse. Ce serait ignorer qu'il était désormais un homme.

— D'accord. Nous irons chasser.

Le baiser que lui accorda Karluk en remerciement lui procura de curieuses sensations dans le ventre.

 

* * *

 

Ils s'étaient levés aux aurores afin de pouvoir chasser dans les meilleures conditions. Amir avait tenté de faire porter des vêtements plus chauds à Karluk. Mais ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre, gentiment, par des mots doux, qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Amir avait hoché la tête, reposant le vêtement où il était.

Elle se sentait gauche et maladroite aujourd'hui. Comme si la présence de son mari la troublait. Quand elle le vit, droit et fier, sur son cheval elle ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à son frère Azer.

Azer avait tout d'un homme. Amir l'avait déjà observé lors de ses parties de chasse, lorsqu'il l'emmenait avec lui en cachette de leur père. Il lui avait appris à manier un arc, à déceler les traces des animaux, à observer, à comprendre la Nature. Amir l'avait vu grimper une montagne comme si ce n'était rien, ses muscles roulant sous sa chair, la sueur collant à sa peau. Elle l'avait vu traquer les proies tel un prédateur, tout en sachant se retirer quand le danger était trop grand.

Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Karluk ainsi. Et ce même si désormais son époux la dépassait de plus d'une tête et pouvait la soulever sans effort. L'appréhension, la crainte de le voir en grand danger, obscurcissaient son jugement.

Avant même de le voir, Amir perçut la présence du renard. Presque invisible avec son pelage pâle, Amir l'avait pourtant senti. Comme si un sixième sens l'habitait. Karluk aussi avait vu l'animal, stoppant son cheval en haut de la butte où lui et Amir se trouvaient.

Sans mot dire, Karluk prit son arc et le banda. Amir dut se retenir d'arrêter son époux, serrant un bout de sa robe entre ses doigts pour empêcher sa main de se poser sur Karluk. Elle devait lui faire confiance.

La flèche fusa si vite qu'Amir la vit à peine. Le sang tâcha la terre alors que le renard s'écroulait, la flèche plantée dans sa gorge. Celle-ci palpitait encore, l'animal luttait pour vivre. De concert, Amir et Karluk descendirent de cheval. Sortant son couteau Karluk adressa une prière à l'animal avant d'abréger ses souffrances. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Amir en voyant son mari agir ainsi, comme s'il avait chassé depuis toujours. Elle avait l'impression de voir son frère Azer.

La douleur la cueillit sans prévenir. Ce fut comme si la foudre venait de la frapper. Grimaçante, Amir baissa son regard et son sang se figea. Une vipère la lorgnait. L'avait-elle mordue ? Avant même que le serpent n'ait le temps de s'éloigner, la dague se planta dans son corps qui tressauta. Le regard de Karluk était dur. Aussi froid que celui d'une statue. La tête du serpent roula. Karluk ne prit pas même le temps d'essuyer la lame de son couteau pour courir auprès d'Amir, la retenir alors qu'elle s'écroulait.

— Amir ! Tiens bon, je te ramène au village.

Amir ne put pas même hocher la tête. Elle sentait son esprit s'échapper, son corps s'amollir. La dernière sensation qu'elle eu, avant de fermer les yeux, fut les mains de Karluk qui la soulevaient de terre. Comme si elle ne pesait rien.

 

* * *

 

Quand Amir rouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut le plafond de sa chambre. Puis elle sentit une main qui serrait la sienne. Relevant la tête, elle vit Karluk assis auprès d'elle. A sa vue le visage de son époux se radoucit.

— Tu te sens mieux Amir ?

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête.

— Grand-mère est venue te soigner. Tu la connais. Tout le monde paniquait, moi le premier. Mais elle s'est occupée de toi et m'a assuré que tu t'en sortirais. Apparemment, la vipère n'avait pas réussi à appliquer sa morsure trop loin. On a eu de la chance.

Amir se rassit dans son lit, laissant son mari l'aider. Il lui amena même de quoi boire et manger. Pour une fois c'était elle qui se faisait dorloter, elle qui était l'enfant à s'occuper. C'était une sensation agréable que savoir que quelqu'un était là pour s'occuper de nous. Quelqu'un sur lequel se reposer quand on en avait assez.

— Avec tout ça, souffla Amir, j'ai mis fin à ta chasse. Désolé.  
— Ce qui compte avant tout, c'est toi, asséna Karluk d'une voix ferme.

Amir ne put que hocher la tête devant une telle affirmation. Sur les conseils de Karluk, elle se rallongea et laissa son époux lui caresser les cheveux. Doucement Amir se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Elle se savait en sécurité. Son époux veillait sur elle.


End file.
